The Internet is a global system of interconnected computer networks that use the standard Internet protocol suite communication protocols, e.g. TCP/IP, to link several billion devices worldwide. It is essentially a network of networks that consists of millions of private, public, academic, business, and government networks, of local to global scope, that are linked by a broad array of electronic, wireless, and optical networking technologies. The Internet carries an extensive range of information resources and services, such as the inter-linked hypertext documents and applications of the World Wide Web (WWW), the infrastructure to support email, and peer-to-peer networks for file sharing and telephony.
At the same time wireless communication systems today have fundamentally changed how consumers, advertisers, and enterprises interact, communicate, exchange, store, and utilize information through a variety of formats including text, electronic mail, video, multimedia, and plain-old-telephone-service (POTS) as well as through a variety of mobile wireless devices from cellular telephones (cellphones), personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptops, tablet PCs, portable multimedia players, and portable gaming consoles. Electronic content previously accessible only through a large bulky personal computer or computer terminal has with advances in semiconductor electronics, displays and wireless communications become accessible to users upon lightweight portable devices essentially anywhere the user roams.
As of April 2014, approximately 3 billion people, nearly 40% of the world's human population have an Internet connection. Over the past thirty years most traditional communications media including telephone, music, film, and television are being reshaped or redefined by the Internet, giving birth to new services such as voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and Internet Protocol television (IPTV). Newspaper, book, and other print publishing are adapting to website technology, or are reshaped into blogging and web feeds. The Internet has enabled and accelerated new forms of human interactions through instant messaging, Internet forums, and social networking. Online shopping has boomed both for major retail outlets and small artisans and traders. Business-to-business and financial services on the Internet affect supply chains across entire industries.
However, despite all of these advances some fundamental aspects of user engagement with the content they access and view have remained essentially unchanged. Today, streaming media is a major growth sector. Today, mid-2014 streaming video takes up more than one-third of Internet traffic during normal television-watching hours and on average people spend twice as much time on the Internet as they do watching television. Streaming video due to its large data demand represents approximately 75% of all Internet traffic in areas such as North America. Yet, the user experience is the same, select the content to watch and simply watch it. Rather than being restricted to when the content was being broadcast as with television the user can select when to start viewing whenever they want, pause, re-start, etc. Basically exactly the same features as video recorders have provided for the past nearly 40 years. Even where accessed from within a website the functionality provided to the viewer is nothing new. For many generators of the video content, e.g. advertisers, music companies, etc. they are still dependent upon multiple other Internet and web elements to convert a video viewing into anything else.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide multimedia content producers with the means to facilitate viewer engagement and transactions directly through the user's viewing of the multimedia content in shareable multimedia content elements. Additionally, it would be beneficial to provide viewers with extensible content through their accessing and engagement with an item of shareable multimedia content or its elements.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide multimedia content that facilitates:                Users to perform transactions directly inside sharable web based primary multimedia content;        Users to complete other functions relevant to them inside sharable web based primary multimedia content;        Users to embed secondary multimedia content and website functionality within sharable web based primary multimedia content;        Users to render their primary multimedia content interactive whilst enabling content monetization, viewer analytics, and distribution management;        Users to browse secondary multimedia content, access secondary multimedia content etc. associated with the primary multimedia content they are viewing;        Users to purchase products, participate in surveys, view schedules, and perform other actions;        Provisioning of website functionality within an item of primary multimedia content such that it becomes a fluid means of accessing multimedia content rather than a discrete disassociated element of a website; and        Primary multimedia content being a micro-website.        
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.